More and more mobile devices, denoted as a user equipment (UE), may be equipped with multiple transceivers operating over various wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocol, WiFi protocol, Bluetooth protocol, Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) protocol, and/or others. This way may allow users to access various wireless networks and services ubiquitously. However, it may also introduce in-device coexistence (IDC) interference between those collocated transceivers caused by a small form factor of the UE. For example, if a LTE module receives information at substantially same time period as when a Bluetooth module transmits information, the IDC interference may occur between the LTE module and the Bluetooth module.